


What even is this.

by reisling



Series: Do it for the Tag [2]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, And actually got exactly 100 words on 1st try, Drabble, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Someone else also write something about Kornacki not sleeping, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, so that the tag becomes Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: The 2020 US Presidential Elections have certainly been Happening...
Relationships: Steve Kornacki/His Board and Maps
Series: Do it for the Tag [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	What even is this.

Another election cycle, another few hours spent in the studio in front of the camera.

And some more.

And then even more.

Steve knew that this year’s race would’ve been close, and that it would take time for things to be called.

Thankfully, he came prepared. With his trusty board and all of his maps (and he double-checked on those, so that he’d actually have them ready rather than having to put his artistic skill to test, again.) Supported by his phone and the calculator app.

May come what will, Steve will be ready, and he’ll be here all night.


End file.
